yugiohfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Remi Sandoval
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Ojama Jaune. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Matauf (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 15:16 (UTC) Infos Salut. La plus grande nouvelle, c'est que les deux wikis français Yu-Gi-Oh! ont été fusionnés il y a quelques mois. Mais pour les éditeurs des deux wikis, la plupart d'eux sont plutôt inactifs, même avant la fusion. Matauf a dit qu'il veut continuer ici, mais je ne le vois pas souvent. En ce moment, je suis le seul admin/éditeur très actif. TheycallmeBrick (discussion) décembre 13, 2018 à 17:02 (UTC) Bienvenu :) Bonjour, et bienvenu sur lr wiki Yu-Gi-Oh GX :) Je suis le "directeur"; je suis content d'acceuilllir un contributeur de plus dans "l'academie" :D Je vois que tu as créer beaucoup de pages hier, merci beaucoup. Le mode de fonctionnement de ce wiki est un peu différent des autres, mais tu t'y habituras. As tu lu mes blogs? En attendant, je te conseil de venir sur le tchat quand tu es connecté, moi ou un autre utilisateur seront peut-être la :) Tu vas venir contribuer souvent? Quoi qu'il en soit, à bientôt :) Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 1, 2013 à 07:27 (UTC) Pages Bonjour. Dsl pour hier, avec mon problème internet je n'ai pas pu revenir sur le tchat... Donc, pour la catégorie des cartes de Chad, je ne penses pas que ce sit une bonne idée... Sinon, pour tes pages, merci d'en faire autant ;) Il faudrait juste que tu remplisses la rubrique "apparence" ou "physique" et ne pas oublier les catégories; Austine M les remets après toi le lendemain. Au fait, tu as lu mes blogs? Si non, je te laisses les lires; tu peux les trouver dans le messages de la comunnautée; il y a des liens. Tu peux aussi aller sur le tchat a ton arrivée; peut-être que des utilisateurs te verront et viendront :) Je te conseil aussi d'aller voir sur le forum l'actualitée de ta classe. Si tu veux me voir, je suis la cette semaine touts les jours de 15 heure à 16 heure 45. Au plaisir de te revoir :) Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 2, 2013 à 08:13 (UTC) PS: TU es déja le n°2 du wiki, félicitation :D Tchat Slt Si tu es encore la, tu peux venir sur le tchat stp? ;) A+ Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 2, 2013 à 12:29 (UTC) ? Re Tu as quitté le tchat... J'ai dis quelque chose de mal? Si oui, excuses moi... A+ Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 2, 2013 à 17:24 (UTC) ? Slt Remi :) Et bien, tu ne modifis plus? T as vu comment le wiki avance? C'est géniale hein :) J'éspère que je pourais encore compter sur toi pour qu'on puisse aller encore plus vite ;) Aller, je ne te déranges pas plus, à bientôt :) Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 8, 2013 à 15:56 (UTC) Conseil d'Administration Slt, comme je suis devenu délégué, je participe au conseil d'administration, le conseil d'administration est le moment ou je propose au directeur des idées des autres utilisateurs, si tu veut dire quelque chose au conseil envoi-moi un message. ;) Austine Truesdale (discussion) juillet 9, 2013 à 11:18 (UTC) Délégués Slt Remi; Austine Truesdale à changé de classe, il n'est donc plus délégués. En tant que n°2 de l'éléction, c'est à toi que revient ce titre. Par contre, il faut que tu répondes avant Jeudi, sinon je devrais donner le titre à Jonathan Froste. J'éspère que tu répondras vite. Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 15, 2013 à 16:40 (UTC) Désolé Désolé Rémi, lorsque tu m'as laissé le message, je n'étais plus la ;( Tu voulais me dire quoi? Tu as vu pour obtenir le titre de délégué? À bientôt j'éspère ;) Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 17, 2013 à 07:20 (UTC) Oui je t appelé pour parler du fait que je doit etre délégué Encore la? Slt, tu es encore la? Si oui, viens sur le tchat de GX stp ;) Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 17, 2013 à 14:00 (UTC) Tchat Slt Et bien je ne sais pas trop, cette semaine c'est vers 17 heures, mais je croois que je porais pas aujourd'hui... Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu veux par message? Je le supprimerais après si tu veux ;) J'augmente le délais, mais il me faut ta réponse au maximumu pour Vendredi. As tu vu le fil do forum nommé "planning"? À bientôt j'éspère. Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 18, 2013 à 06:27 (UTC) PS: Félicitation, c'est toi qui a effectué la modification chanceuse de la semaine, tu obtiens 10 points de bonus ;) Stp vient sur le tachat si tu vient.Austine Truesdale (discussion) juillet 18, 2013 à 15:02 (UTC) Tchat T'es la? Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 18, 2013 à 17:00 (UTC) Evaluation Slt Je te proposes d'effectuer une evaluation pour obtenir des points bonus. Tu dois créer la page du monstre Crane Arcdémon d'Éclaires avant Samedi soir. A+ Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 19, 2013 à 15:35 (UTC) Parfait Slt, rien à redire, ta page est absolument parfaire :) Tu obtiens 15 points bonus ;) Fichier:JoeKing.png Matauf☆ juillet 19, 2013 à 16:50 (UTC) Slt Je suis entrain de crée un truc sur le wiki il e faudrer tes 5 carte préférer (2 monstre, 1 magie, 1 piége est 1 fusion) Histoire Salut je suis Roronoabeacon je fais une histoire avec l'aide de Jonathan si tu veux venir et aussi dans quelle dortoir vous voulez êtes et un deck http://fr.yugioh-gx.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Roronoabeacon/Cr%C3%A9ation_d%27une_Histoire Roronoabeacon ♑ (discussion) juillet 28, 2013 à 19:44 (UTC) Pour la série tu peux prendre n'importe quelle couleur. Et pour ton deck se comme tu veux, car Jonathan et moi on là fais sur notre blog.Voici mon deck http://fr.yugioh-gx.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Roronoabeacon/Les_H%C3%A9ros_E_ou_M Roronoabeacon ♑ (discussion) août 1, 2013 à 16:46 (UTC) Se bon t'es dans l'Histoire Roronoabeacon ♑ (discussion) août 1, 2013 à 19:20 (UTC) Tchat Tu peux venir sur le tchat stp? ;) A tout de suite 90px Matauf☆ août 4, 2013 à 19:07 (UTC) Examen Slt Remi c'est Austine, je te contact car matauf fait un examen par équipe et que je te veux dans mon équipe donc recontact moi avant demain soir et voici son blog: http://fr.yugioh-gx.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:1840. A+ ;) 90px [[Utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|Austine]][[Discussion utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|Truesdale]] ★ août 20, 2013 à 09:02 (UTC) Équipe Slt N'ayant pas répondut au message, tu es placés dans l'équipe Rouge avec Roronoabeacon, David 76 et Saifeddine. A+ 90px Matauf☆ août 23, 2013 à 07:36 (UTC) Bonjour, Nous comptons sur toi pour voter lors de l'élection du Duelliste Mensuel du mois d'Octobre. Voici le lien http://fr.yugioh-gx.wikia.com/wiki/Académie:Éléction_du_Duelliste_Mensuel Merci de lire la page et les informations avant de voter. A bientôt septembre 22, 2013 à 20:20 (UTC) Vacances Slt Nous sommes actuellement en vacances, je me suis dis que tu aurais donc peut être le temps de nous aider en modifiant ou créant des pages. La communauté à bien grossit et le wiki encore plus. On serait vraiment content de pouvoir te compter à nouveau parmis nous. En espérant te revoir bientôt. octobre 19, 2013 à 07:13 (UTC) Viens voter a l'élection du Duelliste à l'Honneur :) http://fr.yugioh-gx.wikia.com/wiki/Académie:Éléction_du_Duelliste_Mensuel octobre 27, 2013 à 21:06 (UTC) Décembre Viens voter a l'élection du Duelliste à l'Honneur: http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Académie:Éléction_du_Duelliste_Mensuel novembre 24, 2013 à 20:52 (UTC) Examen http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:5784 décembre 16, 2013 à 20:25 (UTC) Slt Slt Remi, j'ai vu que tu as refais une page, je te demande donc si tu veux contribuer activement ou si c'était juste comme ça et savoir pourquoi tu es parti du wiki sans rien dire. En espèrant que tu réponde :) 90px [[Utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|Austine]][[Discussion utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|Truesdale]] ★ décembre 21, 2013 à 14:19 (UTC) Janvier 2014 Viens voter a l'élection du Dueliste à l'Honneur de Janvier 2014:http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Académie:Éléction_du_Duelliste_Mensuel décembre 22, 2013 à 20:32 (UTC) Fond Slt, Viens voter pour savoir quelle fond nous allons prendre pour le wiki. http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:6498 80px Jonathan Froste ☁70px' janvier 1, 2014 à 06:22 (UTC) Fond Venez choisir avec nous le fond du wiki ici !! DAH Juin 2014 1 an , Le wiki fêtait ses 1 an le 6 Juin. Viens avec nous fêter le 1er anniversaire 'ici' !! PS: Ce message à été envoyé de manière semi-automatique à tous les utilisateurs ayant effectués au moins 1 modification sur le wiki. Si vous jugez que ce message ne vous concernait pas veuillez nous excuser... }} Topic , Je vous conseilles de prendre connaissance de 'ce topic, quelque chose me dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser ;) PS: Ce message à été envoyé de manière semi-automatique à tous les utilisateurs ayant effectués au moins 5 modification sur le wiki ou ayant été jugés comme potentiellement intéressés par ce topic. Si vous jugez que ce message ne vous concernait pas veuillez nous excuser... }} Candidature Juillet 2014 Re: Candidature Duelliste à l'Honneur Objectifs À la rescousse ! }}